


Tattoos

by shushumimi123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus is such a romantic, Drabble, Fluff, If you love them you will love this, M/M, Tattoos, these boys are too cute to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushumimi123/pseuds/shushumimi123
Summary: Albus gets a tattoo and Scorpius just can't wait to see it





	Tattoos

Scorpius hummed softly to the music from the radio as his eyes wandered the shop. The walls were a deep red, covered in frames and graffiti art. Some were pictures of piercings, but most were drawings of different tattoo designs. He watched as a tiger just pacing his frame, growling at him. It had been like that for the last ten minutes, and he really hoped it wasn't able to jump out of its frame. He gulped when it didn't back down and decided to turn his attention to Albus.

Albus had his eyebrows furrowed and was concentrating a little too heavily on the ceiling. But it was cut short when he hissed and squeezed Scorpius' hand.

"You okay," Scorpius whispered, making sure just to watch him from the side of his vision. He didn't want Albus to scold him again for trying to peek. 

Albus groaned and squeezed his hand again. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied through his gritted teeth.

Scorpius desperately wanted to turn around in his seat towards the buzzing of the tattoo machine and just see what was going on. He hated seeing Albus in pain. And to make matters worse, it was Albus who wouldn't let him know what was so 'worth it.'

"How much longer," he asked instead, directing his question to Mark- the tattoo artist doing the torturing. 

"Just doing the finishing touches now," he said, and Albus jerked again. "Stop wiggling, will you?"

Scorpius didn't even need to look at Albus to know he was making his angry face. Scrunched up nose and all. "Shut up. You're stabbing me repeatedly with a needle. It hurts!"

"Do you want me to stop," Mark asked, and the buzzing stopped. Scorpius watched as Albus just rolled his eyes and the machine started up again. 

Scorpius laid his head on Albus' bare chest, looking up at him as he sighed. "Why are you getting a tattoo if it hurts so much? And why the secret?" 

He had been sitting away from the action for close to an hour and even he was getting antsy. There's only so long you can stare at an enchanted drawing of a tiger before it gets tiresome.

Albus lifted his head up and huffed. "I'm doing it cause I want one. And it's a surprise. Trust me. You're going to like it," he said and puckered his lips.

Scorpius couldn't help but grin at the silly expression. From his point of view, Albus looked like a funny fish with multiple chins. It was weird how being in love made every face Albus made look attractive. 

He sat up and kissed him lightly before resting his head on Al' shoulder. "Maybe I should get a tattoo. And then you get to hold my hand for an hour and suffer like this."

Albus chuckled, trying hard not to shift around. "Oh yeah? And what would you get?"

Scorpius lifted his head up and wondered. What would he get? Honestly, the idea of a tattoo was terrifying him at the moment. With the number of times Albus winced and yelled and swore, it made him weary. But he was sure there'd come a time when he wasn't- as the Muggles say: 'chicken.' And when that time comes, he was curious what he'd want. 

"I'll get a big portrait of your face," he laughed, looking down at Albus. "Yeah, just you're entire face across my back. Just to keep it simple and classy," he teased with obvious sarcasm, and the two of them laughed. 

When they relaxed, Albus shook his head. "Super classy," he added and let out a contented sigh. 

"Okay, it's done."

Mark's words broke the silence, and the two of them froze, staring at each other. Scorpius bit his lip and held Albus' hand as he took in a deep breath and got up. 

Scorpius didn't look as Albus hoped off the table and walked towards the full-length mirror. Scorpius forced himself not to steal a glance and just stayed seated. Albus had gone through so much endurance and pain just for him. He didn't want to spoil the surprise now.

"Wow, this is amazing," Albus gasped out and took a few more moments to look at it in the mirror. "Okay, Scorp. You ready?"

Scorpius quickly stood up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready." Scorpius hurried over and bit his lip. "Should I close my eyes or something? This feels big," he asked, and as he stood behind Albus, he could see that the tips of his ears had gone pink. Was he that nervous to show him? Did he think he wouldn't like it? Even if he didn't like it, Albus loved it from what he could tell, and this was his body. Scorpius was going to support him no matter what. 

"No, it's good. Just," Albus turned around and took a step back, smiling, hovering his hands around the tattoo. "Tada!" 

Scorpius stepped back, and his eyes following his hands until he got to tattoo and "Oh."

There, just above the hip bone where a cluster of stars, gently sparkling in stark contrast to Albus' tanned skin. It wasn't bold or bright. It was subtle and delicate. Like they had reached into the night sky and took the real stars to decorate Albus' body. 

But that wasn't what surprised him the most. It was the familiar curves in the pattern and how three stars shone brighter than the rest and how it opened up at the end, pointing right to Albus' heart. Scorpius had seen this pattern since the day he was born. Every night outside his window from the Manor and on his ceiling. And now, he'll get to see it every night again, on Albus's body.

"Scorpio," he breathed out and looked up to meet Albus' gaze. He looked so nervous by the way he licked his lip. And Scorpius could just wonder how it was possible to fall in love with someone, even more, when they were already your everything.

"I love it," Scorpius whispered and pulled him into a tight hug.

Albus let out a heavy sigh and hugged him back. "Thank Merlin. Would be awkward if you didn't," he laughed shyly and pulled back, their arms still around each other. 

Scorpius grinned and shook his head. "No way. This is just," he paused and looked back at the twinkling stars. "This is so sweet. It's beautiful. Albus, I don't-" Scorpius blinked and he could feel his eyes welling up. "-I don't have words," he sniffled, and Albus reached over to peck his lips.

"Wow, Scorpius Hyperion is a loss for words. You must really love this, huh." Albus might've sounded like he was teasing, but his expression was so relieved that he too could've been on the verge of tears.

Scorpius sucked in his breath and nodded. "Yeah, I love it. I love it so much. And I love you. This is the best surprise, Al. Thank you."

"No," Albus whispered and smiled. "Thank you. For loving me enough for me to want to remember you on my body forever."

The two hugged again, and Scorpius hid his face in his shoulder, sniffling. His heart was fluttering, and he felt like he was walking on cloud nine. He knew Albus was a romantic. But this. This just topped everything.

The rest of the appointment felt like a daze. Albus got patched up and paid. It was only when the two of them were walking towards Diagon Alley, hand in hand when Scorpius finally turned to Albus. "How come you didn't get it on your chest," he asked, remembering hearing Mark ask him that very question. Scorpius honestly didn't care where on his body Albus permanently announced his undying love for him, but surely Albus had a reason for avoiding the cliche. Maybe getting a chest tattoo would've been too much pain for his Albus to handle? If that was the case than Scorpius was glad. He didn't want Albus to pass out on him.

Albus laced their fingers together, and Scorpius watched as he avoided his gaze, shrugging. "I don't want my family to accidentally see it. Knowing them, they'll never let us live it down," he mumbled, and his cheeks going the same colour of the tattoo parlour walls.

Scorpius blinked at his answer before laughing. "Oh, Merlin. You're so cute," he said, and no amount Albus' complaining could not fight off the kiss he planted on his flushing face.

Scorpius was sure there weren't enough stars in the sky to show how much he loved Albus Severus Potter.


End file.
